The cell lines of this invention have been deposited in the regular course of business in the ATCC. The coding numbers are HB8117. The publication describing the invention can be found in Cepko, C. L., Changelian, P. S., and Sharp, P. A.: "Immunoprecipitation with Two-Dimensional Pools as a Hybridoma Screening Technique: Production and Characterization of Monoclonal Antibodies Against Adenovirus 2 Proteins", Virology, Vol. 110, pp. 385-401 (1981) herein incorporated by reference.
Adenoviruses are nonenveloped viruses 65-80 nM in diameter. The virion is an icosahedron composed of 252 capsomers. These capsomers are primarily composed of a trimer of the hexon protein (Hx) which has been designated polypeptide II. The virion also contains about 14 other virus encoded polypeptides as well as a single duplex DNA genome. This genome has a molecular weight of approximately 25.times.10.sup.6 daltons.
The hexon capasomer is the major structural component of the virion. It has a molecular weight of about 360,000 daltons and is composed of three identical polypeptide chains (abbreviated by size classification as "II"). The DNA region encoding polypeptide II has been sequenced by others for human adenovirus 2, thus mapping the viral protein between coordinates 52.5 and 62.5 map units (M.U.) (r strand) and determining its amino acid sequence.
Low-angle X-ray diffraction studies of purified hexon trimers have shown the capsomer to have a pyramid-type structure with a hole down the middle. The small end of the pyramid is exposed to the exterior of the virion, the large end apparently embedded in the interior.
Adenoviruses have been classified into 80 different types by a combination of features, but primarily morphology and serology. There are 31 human, 23 simian, 10 bovine, 1 ovine, 2 canine, 2 murine, 1 frog, 4 porcine, 8 avian, and 1 opossum types known. All of these types (except avian and amphibian) are believed to contain one group specific antigenic determinant in the hexon capsomer. For example, antiserum raised against hexon capsomers of one type will react with this determinant on other types. This group-specific antigen determinant is not exposed on the surface of the virion and is destroyed in disruption of the trimer conformation of the Hx.
Antigenic determinants that are type or subgroup specific are exposed on the surface of the virion. Some of these determinants are associated with Hx, others are features of other virion components. Neutralizing antibodies are primarily type-specific but also have some subgroup specificity. Subgroups of adenovirus are also based on similarities in DNA sequence and biology of the viruses.
The first strain of adenovirus was isolated in 1953 from infected adenoids of man. Adenovirus infections of humans can be associated with respiratory disease, conjunctivitis, myocarditis and enteritis. Adenovirus infections are common and can, in rare cases, be fatal (for example, non-bacterial pneumonia in infants). Adenovirus infections can be diagnosed serologically and by isolation of the offending virus from respiratory and ocular secretions, urine, and feces. Serology typically involves either complement fixation, immunofluorescence, radioimmunoassay or another antibody-antigen binding assays with group-specific antiserum. Type-specific recognition can be determined by neutralization or inhibition of hemagglutination assays with type-specific antiserum.
We are not aware of anyone who has isolated monoclonal antibodies which are group specific to an antigenic determinant of adenoviruses. There exists a need for such antibodies in relatively pure form for research. Moreover, the usefulness of such antibodies in diagnostic kits and screening techniques should be apparent as a substitute for the present type specific immunological tests for detecting the presence of adenoviruses.